A Very Different Snap
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Different people disappeared in the snap. And other people stayed. Many Years pass before the snap is reversed. Lives had moved on. New families started. Now 10 months after the people who were left behind defeat Thanos the hero's who lost their lives in the snap appear on the fields of Wakanda. What will they say to how long it has been? And the new families that have been started


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Merry Christmas**

**and have**

**a Happy New Year**

* * *

**Introduction**

Different people disappeared in the snap. And other people stayed. Many Years pass before the snap is reversed. Lives had moved on. New families started. Now 10 months after the people who were left behind defeat Thanos the hero's who lost their lives in the snap appear on the fields of Wakanda. What will they say to how long it has been? And the new families that have been started? And what will happen with Queen Shuri of Wakanda, Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been many years since the Snap had changed the world, well the Universe. Half the population on earth had been taken including the hero's Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, T'Challa, Peter Parker, Stephen Strange, Loki, Scott Lang as well as Pepper Potts and Laura Barton. Not to mention all the Guardians but Rocket and Nebula.

So nearly all the hero's were lost. It was a huge blow to the world. Things were really bad for a while. Everyone looked to Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff for guidance. They were even injured after their fights but they still helped out.  
Tony and Natasha took in the Barton kids when they rang Natasha saying their parents had disappeared. Tony had not only lost Peter but also lost Pepper and Rhodey too and the only one to help ease his grief was Natasha so they mourned together.

During those years Tony and Natasha had a family and Adopted some orphans that they ended up loving just like their own flesh and blood children.

Hope van Dyne lost her boyfriend Scott Lang, her father and mother. But she managed to get Cassie Lang after her mother and step-father were lost too.

Bucky Barnes had saw all his comrades turn to ash. All he was left with was Thor and Rocket not to mention Natasha. Bucky had been upset not knowing what to do. But when Tony returned he got Bucky a pardon saying now was not a time to fight but a time to put the past behind them to help the world get through this crisis. Tony used BARF to get rid of the trigger words. Now Bucky was now with Sharon Carter and they had several children together.

Happy Hogan got together with May Parker both having to help the other with the grief that had surrounded them. They both married a year later and had two children.

Bruce had survived the snap and had married Betty Ross. They were happy and on the Avengers as the Hulk who now came out and the She-Hulk.

Nebula and Rocket stuck together after losing everyone but they now had friends in the New Avengers. But they still missed all they had. Rocket especially missed Groot, Quill and Gamona. And Nebula missed Gamona. She cussed Thanos name for years after the snap.

Thor had been devastated with the lose of so many of his people and friends. But Valkyrie and Lady Sif helped keep him in line and helped life his spirits. They had settled New Asgard in Norway. And now had made it home.

The other leaders of the world looked too was the new Queen of Wakanda Shuri who was forced to take the crown at 15 and become the Black Panther. Shuri wasn't going to turn the title down. She wanted to do her parents and brother proud. Even with all her grief she rose to the challenge. Becoming a fierce warrior and leader.

Years passed the world over and people started moving on excepting the fact that their loved ones had passed and weren't coming back.

But villains did try and conquer the earth but new hero's rose from the ashes under the Command of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Carol Danvers and Shuri. They gathered whatever hero's were left and hero's that came to attention to form the New Avengers and the Accords were dissolved now that Ross had turned to dust. And the world realised they needed Hero's.

Now 15 years later the nightmare of Thanos had ended. The new hero's had, had the final battle with him 7 months ago. They had gotten the infinity stones and when they tried to reverse the snap it didn't work. There was nothing except the enemy army turning to dust. So the world now knew nothing would bring those they loved back. But some held out hope that maybe they would get a miracle. Just some miracle.

Okoye was now taking a force of warriors to the fields of Wakanda after energy readings had been given off in this area. Queen Shuri wanted the area Investigated because of such a high reading.

Leading her warriors off the jet she met with a sight she thought wasn't EVER going to see. Especially after a decade and a half.

"Okoye", a familiar man says looking at her

All eyes around him turn to her.

"T'Challa...How?", she whispers

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
